


Poetry and etc

by Redcatdogqueen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, I Don't Even Know, I swear it's good, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcatdogqueen/pseuds/Redcatdogqueen
Summary: I don't know poetry I'm bad at summarys





	Poetry and etc

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry alright

Time & Me

Tik tok tik tok on the clock

That's all I hear while I sit and watch

"Time waits for no one" so common

I feel lost with it in the seas of time

If time waits for no one then explain

For a baby takes time and cooking takes time

If seems like time does wait to me

Time is fleeting for some and slow for others

I know time works in hand with death

Because death needs time and life

Death came about the same "time" as time. itself did

Death waited for time to say "that person has no more time".

Life also needs time and death

Life waits for time to say " the person is. ready for me".

We already know what life and death do for each other.

We mistake time as something we need to have a iron grip on but we don't.

By : K.H Elizabeth


End file.
